


马尔济斯真可爱

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf





	马尔济斯真可爱

人狗情缘（？

*  
风扇在床角呼啦呼啦吹着，金泰亨突然觉得鼻子有点痒，伸手拨了一下就醒了。  
窗外快要天亮了，他试着动了动身子，果然是动弹不得的，他就像被封印在床垫和那人之间了。  
看着自己颈窝那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，金泰亨用手指卷起一撮毛，寻思着该带他去修剪一下了，不然他总觉得一头卷毛快要遮住眼睛看着不精神。  
他叹了口气，昨晚小狼狗根本不知节制，自己刚出差回来就被压在地板上蹭来蹭去地先做了一回，随后又被扛进浴室里做，最后被小狼狗抵在床上按着操，都不知道自己是怎么睡过去的，幸好今天休假，不然他怕自己走起路来腿都打颤。  
金泰亨浑身又痛又累，气的牙痒痒，等他变回狗形一定要给它戴上项圈拴住教育一下！每次都不懂节制！  
要说这小狼狗是怎么爬上自己的床的，那归根结底还是怪自己是个心软的男人。那天上班被经理骂了个狗血淋头留下来加班加到十一点，刚离开公司就下起了滂沱大雨，没伞没人接的金泰，亨只好冒雨冲到最近的便利店里买伞，鼻梁上的黑框眼镜都被雨水淋得湿透了，看啥都自带放大镜效果。  
他就是在这时候看见对面巷子里的那只小狗的。  
巷子里唯一一盏昏黄的路灯一闪一闪的，小巷里看起来潮湿肮脏，几个女孩子打着花伞围在巷子口，她们的脚边蜷着一个白色的团子。  
金泰亨买了一杯热牛奶，坐到便利店窗边，擦了擦眼镜，看见那个团子跟抽风似的原地打着转蹦来蹦去，吠个不停，似乎想摆脱那几个女生的纠缠。  
金泰亨看着那只小白狗的毛发全湿透了，被雨水弄得脏兮兮的，皱了皱眉，小东西就不知道先卖卖可怜找个落脚处么。  
其中一个女生蹲下身企图把它给抱起来，它就像后腿装了根弹簧似的一下蹦起来从巷子口冲了出来，一口气往马路对面冲，金泰亨看着急速驶过的车着急得站了起来，这时小白狗倒跑的飞快跟着下一个走进便利店的客人一起冲进了便利店里。  
店员正要拎着它的后脖子给扔出去，金泰亨也不知道抽的什么风，脑子里想起来经理今天早上在会议上大发雷霆让他从会议室滚出去的画面，一下冲过去把那条小白狗捞进了自己怀里，“我的狗。”金泰亨这么说道。  
他怀里的小白团子似乎终于耗尽了力气，哼哼几声就窝在他怀里，安静了下来。

*  
捡回家后，一人一狗湿漉漉对视了半天，金泰亨还是决定收了它。毕竟自己一直没找到合租的室友，也有点寂寞了。  
他把狗抱进浴室里，自己一身也湿了，狼狈得很，干脆一起洗一下。  
金泰亨仔细辨认了一下，这小白团子应该是马尔济斯犬，洗完澡后眼睛圆溜溜湿漉漉的，毛色也漂亮了许多。他顺便把它翻过来看了一下，嗯，是个男孩子。  
小狗的卷毛已经很久没有修剪过了，又长又乱，他仔细看才发现它脖子上还有个项圈，勒得很紧，挂了个小牌子，上面写着gugu。  
“你叫gugu？”金泰亨捧起小狗的脸，小东西伸出舌头舔了舔自己的鼻子。  
一条狗能有多难养活呢，大概比猫好养多了吧。  
“嗯...gugu，总之你就跟着我过吧。”金泰亨点了点它的脑袋，小狗伸出舌头舔了一下他的手指，乖乖蹲在洗手台上让金泰亨给他吹毛。

一个人住了五年，金泰亨以前从来不觉得自己孤独寂寞什么的，顶多是找不到舍友分摊房租有点心塞。但是自从有了狗，他才发觉自己原来的日子过得有多凄凉。  
现在每天下班回来，白团子都蹲在门口摇着尾巴吐着舌头等他，吃饭也一块儿，洗澡也一块儿，睡觉也一块儿，自己偶尔拉个屎拉久了这狗子都在外面一个劲地挠门哼哼，不到一个月的时间，金泰亨感觉自己跟这狗子已经生活了十几年，习惯了，一会儿看不到都有点别扭。  
原来自己对于有一个陪伴这件事情，是有这么深的渴望了。

这马尔济斯不是个普通的狗，金泰亨看着横在自己肚子上的大长腿，叹了口气，其实捡回来的那天他就意识到这件事了。

*  
金泰亨抓了抓脑袋，他感觉自己的太阳穴隐隐做痛，就像脑壳里塞满了跳跳糖，现在正发作着，噼里啪啦响。  
今天也是被经理骂到他怀疑男人也会有生理期暴躁心态的一天，他加班到十点时，被老妈打来的电话吓醒，老妈在那头数落他好久没回家吃饭了，又不懂照顾自己，一把年纪还要妈妈操心…他听着听着感觉鼻子有点酸，突然想起家里那只白团子，自己有妈妈打电话来，但那个小东西呢？  
“泰亨啊……你爸，也不是说完全不同意这个事儿，”金泰亨听见妈妈的这句话一下紧张起来了，自打自己出柜以后，他爹像打贼一样把他打出家门，五年都没再回过去，这道坎在他爹那过不去，他自己也过不去。  
“怎么说你都是他亲儿子，他还能跟你赌气多久么，但你也不该把话说死了，说不定咱们还能有别的想法.....”  
“好了妈，”金泰亨一听别的两个字就犯头疼，他自己的性向他还能不清楚吗，往他面前放一百个胸大屁股翘的美女他也没兴趣，这事儿就像个咒，他解不开，也没办法。“妈，其实我有...对象了。”他尽力把男朋友三个字吞回肚子里，眼前浮现出那人一双湿漉漉的双眼，“你就...别再说了。”

抱着愧疚疲惫的心情打开家门，时间已经很晚了，家里却是黑的，门前的身影也没有按时出现，金泰亨心里一空，鞋都没换，颤抖着手开了灯，喊了一句：“gugu？”  
没有应答。  
他翻遍房间每一个角落，家里还是原样，gugu从不睡狗窝，这一消失，金泰亨才发现，除了那一袋狗粮和它的蓝色小碗，一切和一个人的时候一模一样。  
金泰亨坐到沙发上，就像被抽干了气的气球。

*  
最初想到的是寻狗启示，但他连gugu的一张照片都没有，只好画了一个肖像，自己的抽象画风下，大致还能看出是一只白色的马尔济斯，他复印了几百张，小区附近的每个街道都贴上了，还被城管撵过，尽管薄薄一张纸，风吹猛点就被撕下来了，他还是乐观地希望这阵风能把寻狗启示吹远点，吹到gugu脚边，告诉它，狗崽子，快回家。  
半个月过去了，偶尔人化把自己压在床上操的那个男人，就像消失了。金泰亨又回到了一个人的生活，吃饭睡觉被领导骂，都没什么变化。  
但他知道自己变了，自己左胸膛里装着的心不完整，总渴望些什么。  
这天下了很大的雨，金泰亨依旧淋着雨回家，一进家门，他就敏锐地发觉有什么不一样了。他看了看地板上的水渍，很快注意到了浴室里的水声，他站着深呼吸了很久，突然把包往地板上一扔，一件一件衣服脱掉，边脱边往浴室里走，门没锁，甚至没怎么关，一条缝开着，能看见那人的肉体，湿漉漉的，他推开门，男人转过身，是那张脸，但神情不同了。  
以往，他的眼神总是委屈巴巴的看着自己，所以他总是输给那眼神。现在，一段时间没见，男人的眼里没有了那份委屈，只是深邃，黑色的瞳仁紧紧盯着自己，脸上没有一点意外的表情，也没有要解释的打算。  
金泰亨一时也不知道说什么，只带上了浴室的门，转身就被那男人拉进怀里接吻。那舌头强压着他的嘴唇，他的味道渗进自己身体里，金泰亨感觉到自己正在慢慢被充气，越来越丰盈，不安的同时，快感攀升，他抬起一条腿勾住男人的大腿，那人颇有默契地顺势抱住他的腰将他往上提，硬邦邦的性器熟门熟路找到入口，顺着臀缝上下摩擦，两人的嘴死死相连谁也不想放过谁，好像谁先松了力气，谁就输了。  
“进来吧。”金泰亨伸手到后面摸了摸他的性器，顶端滑溜溜的，柱身圆鼓鼓的。他感觉喉咙被扼紧，艰难地说出这三个字都已经不受控制地变了调。  
gugu不人化的时候就很听话，只听金泰亨的话。金泰亨让它往东它绝对不往西，尽管它是一条从没拥有过主人的流浪狗，没有服从过谁，但骨子里对金泰亨没来由的爱驯服着他。呆在金泰亨家里，他感觉自己像个废物，只能等着金泰亨来给他食物，给他力量。他都快忘了自己原本只是个翻垃圾桶的流浪狗。他想走，想找回自己的名字，但他失败了，原来爱情使人失控这件事情是不能天生就有抗体的。  
金泰亨让他进去，他眼睛里的光沉了下去，眉头皱起，下身用力，没有犹豫，但顾及着很久没做了，慢慢开拓着，熟悉的温暖濒死一般包围他，他搂紧了他，在花洒淋浴下把金泰亨压在墙壁上顶弄。金泰亨趴在他肩膀上，痛感也有，但快感更深，他的泪水不受控制一点点渗出来，嘴巴合不拢，口水流没流出来也不知道，男人的下半身整个嵌进他两腿之间快速耸动着。肉体与肉体之间的碰撞真是奇妙，他突然好像明白他心里在想什么了，更抱紧了他，男人快到高潮，死死抓着他的腰快速耸动，没一会儿就尽数射在里面。  
金泰亨挂在他身上喘着气，白浊的液体顺着大腿流下，他从没教过这只小狗要用避孕套，这么原始的欲望，他想，纯粹得很，没必要。

*  
一炮打完，俩人擦干身子躺在床上，金泰亨趴着，一点力气都没，男人突然爬过来压在他身上，脑袋埋在他脸前，拿嘴唇蹭他的嘴唇，“我很想你。”  
金泰亨嗯了一声，伸手掐住他的后脖子，用了点力气，就像平时把团子从床上提起来那样。  
“还跑吗？”  
“我没跑。”男人伸出舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，“你一直都不知道，我叫田柾国。”  
金泰亨掐着他的后脖子没动，又嗯了一声。  
“第一次听你说这么多话。”  
田柾国又舔了他一下，“你为什么都不问我真正的名字。”  
金泰亨松了手，闭着眼任田柾国在他嘴唇上有一下没一下地舔着，痒痒的，很舒服。  
田柾国孜孜不倦地蹭他，其实金泰亨回答什么都一样，这次他不会再走了，离了他不行，他感觉自己又变成了一个废物。  
就在他以为金泰亨睡着了的时候，他慢慢撑起身子想躺到旁边，金泰亨再次按住他的后脖子让他躺了下来，“知道了。”

“别跑了，找你真他妈累。”  
“再跑你打断我的腿。”  
田柾国手脚并用紧紧抱住身下的人，仿佛要困住他，勒死他，让他窒息，全部属于自己。


End file.
